


Share that blanket with Erik, Charles

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Photos of love [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blanket Fight, Blanket Permission, Boys Kissing, Carring Bridal Style, Couch Cuddles, Love, M/M, Photography, Photos, Spanking, Underwear, cute fic, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles won't share the blanket with Erik...there is a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share that blanket with Erik, Charles

**Author's Note:**

> TO my lovely Beta Alexa, that is always with me. Nothing that I can do its too much for you.

“Charles could you please share the blanket with me, the couch its not that warm you know!” Erik said a little mad at Charles, who was squirming inside the blanket for heat while watching TV.

“But I am cold and besides you have your pajamas on” Charles said while looking at him cutely.

“But this are my summer pajamas, and its winter” Erik objected with a frown to Charles.

“I didn’t ask you to wear them on winter.” Charles said winking at him in Irony.

“Are you kidding me? Last night you said I looked like a penguin inside my winter pajamas that I look…, and I quote, hotter in my summer pajamas. So I dressed like this to please you and you just won’t hand over that blanket.” Erik argued 

“But Erik…” Charles looked at him with sad puppy eyes.

“C’mon Charles” Erik said pulling the blanket with force reviling Charles in underwear “ARE YOU MAD!!!!” Erik said roaring at Charles pulling the blanked over his body and hold Charles between his arms to keep him warm “What are you doing dressed like that?...actually undressed like that. What if Raven, or Hank, or one of the students come with us to watch TV and ask for the blanket”

“You’ll tell them to fuck off” Charles said “nicely” added with a laugh, knowing that Erik never asked for things nicely.

“Why are you in underwear?” Erik inquired.

“Cuz, I thought that instead of watching this TV show we could…you know” Charles said suggesting sex.

“Not in the living room Charles, not in the fucking living room”

“AW Erik, they wouldn’t mind. It’s not like they don’t know…besides that could get us warm in no time.”

“Absolutely not” Erik said kissing Charles forehead “We will finish the show and I’ll take you wrapped in that blanked upstairs and there…oh there we will get naughty”

“With one condition.” Charles said at Erik’s surprise.

“Witch is?”

“You take me bridal style” Charles chuckled as Erik did so.

“Bridal style?....is that a new kink you have developed Charles?”

“I’ll play the naughty wife that needs spanking” Charles said affirming Erik’s suppositions.

“In that case I’ll be the jealous husband that will spank his wife…” He paused to continue chuckling “…In their weeding night”

“What a terrible husband you would make Erik”

“Well you certainly enjoy being with me” Erik said nuzzling Charles cheek with his nose “If such and union could be made, I would take it with you Charles.”

“Would you Erik?” Charles said dreamily at him, as he was hearing his prince charming.

“Oh I would” Erik assured him kissing him on the lips and don’t braking it till both of them run out of air “This deserves a photo”  
“Really?” Charles said.

“It’s one of our best conversations ever, it has to be preserved for legacy.”

The camera flew and the picture was taken. 

Erik did keep his promise and he took him up the stairs…bridal style.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and kudo!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
